Satisfaction
by Sunflaash
Summary: When a certain young dancer in a strip club catches Seto's eye...Mokuba is so grounded. Tabloidshipping. Pretty smutty...explicit language...read at your own risk. xD
1. Satisfaction

Author's Note: What inspired this one was the song "Satisfaction" by Benny Benassi. Once again, I don' t own the song or Yu-Gi-Oh! I hope you like this story. I had a lot of fun writing it! It's incest, so if you can't stomach it, then don't read it. For those of you who haven't been scared off by the promise of incest, it's also another yaoi (surprise, surprise) so if you don't like that, then…once again…don't read. Okay…anyone left? Enjoy. (:

_Push me and then just touch me til I can get my satisfaction. Push me and then just touch me til I can get my satisfaction. Satisfaction. Satisfaction. Satisfaction. Satisfaction…_

Seto took a seat in the back of the strip club, not wanting anyone to see him. His hood was up and he had his face covered in shadow. He didn't suppose he would see anyone he knew in a strip club anyway, but it was better safe than sorry. He sipped at his drink as he glanced around the club hesitantly. He would surely never live this down if anyone found out. I mean, Seto Kaiba walked into a strip club sounds like a bad joke…Seto Kaiba walked into a _gay _strip club…well that just sounded downright unbelievable. No one would let him forget it…especially those insufferable idiots named Marik and Bakura. Seto shuddered slightly at the thought of what they'd do. I mean…they both denied being gay (even though they OBVIOUSLY were) but if they found out that SETO was…well, that just wouldn't be pretty now would it?

Seto's eyes roamed the stage, looking over the dancers before him. His eyes rested on one in particular that was far more beautiful than any other in the room. He was small and his skin was fair and his long raven-colored hair cascaded down his back as he moved. His body was creating an erotic display with every move and he needed more. He couldn't get enough of this. Picking up his drink, the eldest Kaiba moved forward to sit at a table up front. His eyes were so focused on the dancer's body that he forgot to look at his face. Seto wanted to drink in every aspect of the beauty, so he let his eyes slowly travel upward, taking in the seductive expression plastered there. Seto felt a sudden stirring in his pants and he knew he was incredibly aroused. If just _looking _got him so hot and bothered, imagine what it would be like to _touch…_ No, he couldn't be letting himself think like that. Not here, with all of these people watching.

Suddenly, the male on the stage made eye contact with the Kaiba in his seat. Their eyes locked, and both suddenly realized that they were screwed. Seto's face burned, ret hot as he realized who the beauty he'd been lusting after really was; Seto gazed in disbelief at his younger brother Mokuba. Mokuba froze for a moment and then continued his dance, making certain that everything he did was kicked up a notch; he'd seen the way his brother had reacted to his body just moments before and he thought it might be fun to make him beg.

Mokuba jumped from the stage and made his way slowly into the audience. Seto held his breath as Mokuba walked up to his table. Seto decided to play along as Mokuba climbed onto his lap, giving him a lap dance.

"Mokuba…what are you doing here?" Seto asked, holding back satisfactory pants as the younger brother moved seductively in his lap.

"Making a living Seto," Mokuba whispered, nibbling his ear lobe. Seto held back a moan this time.

"Mokuba, you hardly need the money. You know I'd give you anything you could ever even think to ask for. You know that we can afford it."

"This is fun," Mokuba whispered sexily in his ear. Seto closed his eyes, wishing that this wasn't happening.

"You're not even old enough to work here," the eldest Kaiba realized suddenly. Mokuba pulled back and placed a finger to his full lips.

"Shh…" Seto tried not to watch the way he was moving, but he couldn't help it. Every single movement allured him even more than the last. The techno song playing at full blast with its driving beats and the smoke and dim lights around them made Mokuba just that little bit more mesmerizing. Seto was hooked. "This is my favorite song, big brother…" Mokuba whispered in his ear in a low voice, not much better than a growl. Seto felt his brother begin to grind on his erection. Seto was completely horrified to find that he had an erection in the first place. Seto couldn't hold back the thoughts in his head any longer as Mokuba began to sing in his ear seductively.

"Push me and then just touch me til I can get me satisfaction…"

The thoughts came flooding forth like an exploding dam filled with water. Mokuba took note of his brother's expressions and body language. He knew he was getting to him.

"My shift ends in a half an hour. Take me home?" the sixteen-year-old purred out. Seto took a moment to find his voice. Even after he'd figured out how to use it again, it sounded hoarser than he'd hoped it would.

"I shouldn't think you'd have to ask, Mokuba."

Mokuba stood slowly, bent over his prey and biting his lip as he stared down at his big brother. He kissed him with passion, leaving the CEO hungry for more. Mokuba pulled back and sauntered back to the stage, everything he did from there on out drove the older one insane.

"Fuck! Mokuba, do you want to crash?" Seto cried out, trying not to slam his foot down on either the gas or brake pedals. Mokuba looked up at him with big eyes, lips pulled into a pout.

"Just let me do this, big brother…"

"Mokuba…" Seto sighed.

"Please…" Mokuba's hand was stroking the thigh of his big brother gently as awaited reply.

"I guess…just this once." His desire was driving him insane. Mokuba dipped his head down as his brother drove along and unzipped his pants. Pulling down the boxers beneath, Mokuba pulled out Seto's erect member, smirking at the knowledge that he had been the one to get him so hard. Mokuba could barely hold back; he licked slowly up the shaft and then back down, tongue circling around the head with obvious experience.

"Nii-sama's…so…big…" Mokuba purred between licks.

"Don't say that…" Seto moaned out.

"Why not?" Mokuba asked innocently, licking up the tiny drops of pre-cum that had begun to fall. Seto tried hard to focus on the road in front of him.

"Because it turns me on." Seto said. That was an understatement, no doubt about it. Mokuba groaned softly, letting him know that they were done talking now and promptly got back to business.

Mokuba seemed to swallow him whole, his tiny mouth taking Seto's entire throbbing member into his mouth at once, sucking hungrily. His head bobbed up and down up and down, tongue swirling around the older Kaiba's manhood, sucking gently on a vein. Each moan and deep growl emitted from Seto was music to Mokuba's ears.

_Push me and then just touch me til I can get my satisfaction. Push me and then just touch me til I can get my satisfaction._

Mokuba's fingers caressed his big brother's thighs as he sucked deeply, willing his gag reflexes away. One rebel finger scampered away to slowly play over the neglected balls. Seto had never felt so entirely fulfilled by someone sucking him off. He couldn't believe that the best he'd gotten was from his own little brother.

Moments later, Seto felt himself release into Mokuba's mouth and let out a low moan of satisfaction. Mokuba swallowed almost all of the liquid, purposely leaving some dribbling down his chin, eyes playful.

"Did I do good, big brother?" He already knew the answer to that.

"When we get home, you are sooooo grounded."

"Oh Seto…I can't take your punishments…" Mokuba teased, his giggle filling the night air like soft, melodic notes. Seto smirked at the thought of what was to come once they finally got home…

_Push me and then just touch me til I can get my satisfaction. Push me and then just touch me til I can get my satisfaction._


	2. Lookin' Hot Dangerous

Author's Note: So…initially, I wasn't planning on continuing this story as it was a one shot…but after Anna-Maria25 said I should update soon that actually made me consider making this into a longer story…so…readers, feel free to review on this new addition and tell me what you think! If people want me to continue on, I will. Just tell me! I truly love this pairing. In my opinion, there just aren't enough stories with these two in it. Enjoy :)

OH WAIT! And this chapter (since I tend to use song titles and lyrics and such) is incorporating lyrics from one of my favorite bands, Blood on the Dance Floor. The song is the new version of "Lookin' Hot Dangerous." I must say, for anybody who isn't familiar with Blood on the Dance Floor's music, they're like…pretty vulgar and profane and they say it like it is. The lyrics at the end are no exception to that. The only thing I don't like about the lyrics I used is some of their derogatory terms (such as "faggot" …and they also say fuck a lot. If they'd used a different word other than faggot, I'd probably like it a little bit more because I find that offensive, but I felt like in general the lyrics fit the ending) so if you're offended I'm very sorry, but you should blame them and not me! They're not using it in a way trying to be offensive either, sooooo…yeah. Read on? It's pretty smutty. *raises white flag* Please? I mean I DID warn you…what more do you want? Soooo anyway… I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I also don't own BOTDF music! NOOOOW you can enjoy!

_Fasten your seatbelts. It's going to be a bumpy ride…_

In the door way leading into their house, Seto and Mokuba were already fast at working, lips locked and hands groping the other's body. Blindly, Seto reached out a hand to close the door, not wanting to pull away even for the short moment it would take to close said monstrosity. Giving up, he kicked it with his foot and pushed Mokuba against it, lips traveling over his neck. A small voice in the back of his mind kept reminding him how wrong this was on so many levels. He did everything he could think of to shut it up, even as he felt small hands lifting his shirt over his head and then the sensation of their lips smashing together again. The heat between them was unbearable and the brothers craved for more. Their animal instincts were taking over. Suddenly a thought crossed Seto's mind. Mokuba was sixteen…and was employed as a stripper at the local strip joint. How was that possible? Mokuba noticed him tense up.

"What is it nii-sama? You're stiff…and not even in the right place," Mokuba mumbled into his neck, tongue flicking at his collar bone hungrily as he started to slowly grind their hips together.

"When I said you'd be in trouble, Mokuba, I meant it. What the hell are you doing working as a stripper at _sixteen?"_ Seto choked out, trying to steady his breathing and hold back his moans. He wouldn't let his little brother know just how much he needed this.

"What does it matter? Punish me, Seto. Spank me." Mokuba purred the words in his ear with more sex appeal than one should know. Seto shuddered.

"Mokuba…wait…we have to stop…"

"What?" Mokuba pulled back, not wanting to disrespect his brother. He wiped his chin and looked up at his older brother.

"Listen…Mokie…you know you're my little brother, right?" Seto struggled with the words.

"Yes, Seto. I know. I don't care! Who cares if anyone else has a problem with it? It's our lives we're living. Don't we deserve a shot at happiness just like everyone else?" Mokuba demanded in his somehow still sweet and innocent way. After the thoughts Mokuba had been having and the things he'd been doing, it was a wonder he could preserve such a quality. The younger didn't await a response, and instead continued on in his monologue. "I want this and I want _you._ You always said that you'd never deny me of what I wanted. Please Seto," Mokuba pouted. Seto found it exceptionally hard to hold back the desire to comply with his brother's wishes. After a moment he was able to respond.

"Mokie…this is wrong. We're brothers."

"So? It's not like you can get me pregnant or anything." Mokuba said, staring up defiantly and determinedly at the only one he'd ever truly cared for.

"Mokuba, I understand that, but that's not the point."

"Is it because we're both guys? Because that didn't seem to bother you when you walked into the gay strip club…or in the car…or against the door a few minutes ago—"

"Mokuba, stop." Seto said in a dangerously low voice. He had known for a very long time that he'd been in love with Mokuba, but to admit it now just seemed like a poison to their happy lives. What if Mokuba was just playing with him? What if he was only trying to get him in bed? What if the only reason he was doing this was because he was trying to prove some kind of twisted point? Seto feared that as soon as he gave in and as soon as he admitted how he really felt, the closeness they had would somehow be ruined. He was terrified, above all, of scaring Mokuba away. Mokuba stared at him with a determined stare for a few moments and then his expression sank in defeat.

"Fine…gomen nasai, nii-sama." Mokuba said, retreating to his room, no doubt to finish off what his brother had started.

"Its okay, Mokie," Seto said to the empty room before him. He had to try and put this out of his mind.

An hour later, Seto was asleep on the couch out of sheer boredom and the shower stopped running in the bathroom. The door creaked open quietly and Mokuba walked out into the kitchen, wrapped only in a towel, black hair cascading down his pale back. Seto awoke at the noise of footsteps passing the piece of furniture he had chosen for a slumbering post and sat bolt upright, rubbing his eyes and yawning in a disoriented manner. His eyes fell upon the teenage beauty before him. His eyes traced over the curves of his shoulders, of his neck (which had small bruises from Seto's eager kissing earlier), of his back and how it curved delicately into his ass. He wanted him. He couldn't deny it. He shook his head, trying to fight off the thoughts and feelings he was flooded with suddenly. Absently, Seto licked his lips and at that moment Mokuba turned to face him. Seto froze where he was and couldn't seem to stop staring. Mokuba just watched him, nonchalantly flipping back bothersome black locks, letting him know it was okay with his amused smile. He was used to this type of attention after all.

_Jet black diamond hair. People stare, I don't care. Wanna taste? Sure, I'll share. Gotta be big. I'll take you there. _

The corners of Mokuba's mouth drew into a soft smirk as he watched the oldest Kaiba stare at him.

"See something you like, Seto?" Mokuba asked in a sweet, teasing voice. This was enough to shake Seto into reality once more.

"What?"

"Do you see something you like?" Mokuba repeated, hands on his hips. Seto's eyes danced once more over his perfect body.

"What do you mean?"

Mokuba giggled, walking over to his brother. He was a flirt when it came to Seto, he just couldn't help himself.

"I think you know what I mean, big brother," Mokuba whispered in his ear seductively. He left a kiss on the neck of the older male and pulled back slightly. "I'm going to go get dressed and then I'm going to bed." Seto stared at his retreating figure as Mokuba glided effortlessly down the hall way. Had he lost his chance to win his brother's love and body? He sincerely hoped not. That might just kill the fragile CEO, perhaps even literally.

Seto paced the living room and found that his mind only had one track: Mokuba. He needed to touch him, needed to kiss him, needed to feel him…needed to _fuck _him. The better term for that would probably be make love to him, but at the moment, Seto was lusting far too much to care about his word choices…or his morals and ideas of right and wrong. Right now he wasn't thinking about the fact that the beautiful boy was his brother, he was thinking that his brother was beautiful. He felt like if he couldn't have him right then and there, he'd explode. He wanted to be the first to show his brother what it felt like to be totally loved.

_Cut to the chase. Come get a taste. I'll tell a bitch straight to the face. Hey little kitten, get on my nuts. This flow that I spill will make you bust. _

Making his way slowly down the hall, Seto could hear no noise coming from Mokuba's room. He pushed the door open just enough to peer inside. Mokuba was lying on his side, facing the wall but away from Seto in the doorway. Seto opened the door wider and stepped in. Mokuba didn't stir as Seto made his way to the sleeping form on the bed. He sat down…and was instantly tackled.

"Ah! Mokuba!" Seto exclaimed, landing on his back underneath the teen. Mokuba smirked down at him.

"Yes, big brother?"

"Wh-what are you…I th-thought you were sleeping…" he stuttered. This had not been part of the plan.

"Seto, I thought you knew me better. I was waiting for you."

"How could you wait for me when you didn't know I'd come in?"

"You really think I didn't know? Oh please big brother. I know what you're like. I thought you realized that." Seto could only stare as his brother spoke. "Do you want this or don't you?"

The doubt was back. The shock of Mokuba's little…attack had startled him out of his cloudy lust—momentarily—and he was thinking clear once more, even if just for right now.

"I…"

"Before you say anything, I have to ask you something. Do you love me?" Mokuba asked. Seto was thrown off-guard completely by this comment.

"Well…of course, Mokuba…you're my little brother after all." He was nervous. Could this really be happening?

"That's not what I mean. That's not what I mean and you know it. So now tell me…do you love me?" Mokuba stared at him with intense yet hopeful eyes. They seemed to know so much. They could see right through him into his very soul. Seto's throat was too dry to speak. What was he supposed to say? Surely Mokuba would be frightened away and they'd be distant and estranged. Seto wouldn't be able to handle something like that. Mokuba spoke again. "It doesn't matter who you love so long as you have someone. Everyone deserves someone to love and it doesn't matter what they look like, what gender they are, what they do for a living, how old they are, who they're friends with, what their name is…or even if they're related to you. Love is a beautiful thing and someone is lucky if they find it. Please, nii-sama…let me show you that our love isn't wrong."

Not receiving any declination to his proposal, Mokuba put his arms around Seto's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, sighing as he felt his brother's lips move against his own. This felt amazing. Seto rolled him gently on bottom after a few moments and let himself get lost in desire once more, especially when he felt Mokuba's tongue poking gently at his lip. Letting out a soft moan, Seto's lips were open and Mokuba took advantage, sliding his tongue inside. Seto brought his own to meet it and they started to dance along each other. Hands roaming, it wasn't long before the two were craving more contact and started getting heated. Seto sat up to remove both of their shirts and Mokuba whimpered at the loss of contact. Once the shirts were out of the way, Mokuba pulled Seto back down by the hair into a kiss that was magnified in intensity compared to the one before it. Their tongues were more than dancing now, they were battling for dominance. Seto eventually won, although was proud of his brother for putting up such a fight. He liked his fighter quality. Mokuba panted into Seto's mouth as his own was being explored and allowed his hands to slip down his brother's bare chest, touching the cool skin with his warm hands and playing with his nipples on the way down. Pinching gently, he felt the nub harden and smirked victoriously at the sound of Seto's pleasured moan. His hands continued their journey down…down…until they found his pants and eagerly ripped them down. Seto let out a surprised gasp and heard the faint "thud" of the trousers colliding with the carpeted floor. Mokuba grabbed the bulge in his boxers and began to rub, panting with need. He wanted was inside of those boxers inside of _him_ and he wanted it _now. _Mokuba pulled away from Seto long enough to strip himself of his clothes and then yank off the annoying boxers covering his brother's erection. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Someone's getting a little feisty now, are they?" Seto purred sexily, pushing the younger flat on his back and climbing on top. His eyes traveled over his brother's body and he licked his lips with want. For a sixteen year old, the boy was sexy. He grabbed Mokuba's length and began to rub. Mokuba groaned in appreciation.

"Give it to me, Seto…" Mokuba panted, voice barely a whisper.

"You have to beg me, Mokuba…tell me what you want…"

"I want you, Seto…please…"

"More, Mokie."

"Please!" Mokuba whined. He might sound needy, but at the moment he was.

"Please what?" Seto inquired with a devilish smirk.

"Please just shut up and fuck me!" Mokuba cried out. Seto's smirk grew wider and he brought three fingers to his brother's lips.

"Suck on these." He ordered him softly. Mokuba complied, taking all three in his mouth at once and sucking. Seto moaned at the sight of an angel looking so damned hot. After a moment, he pulled his fingers out, ignoring Mokuba's pout for more.

Placing a finger at Mokuba's tight entrance, he kissed his thigh and down along his knee, over his calf and nibbled his ankle, distracting the boy from the sting of his prodding fingers. He slid in a second, then a third, scissoring his fingers and trying to ready him as best as he could. Once he deemed Mokuba loose enough, he removed his fingers and began searching for a lube. Mokuba placed a bottle into his hand. He looked down and saw that it was, in fact a bottle of lube. He looked at his brother with puzzled curiosity.

"How?"

"I stole it from your room while you were asleep on the couch," Mokuba panted quietly, eyes playful and lust clouded.

"I see…interesting. You really were planning on getting this tonight no matter what, weren't you?" Mokuba nodded.

"Please big brother…I want you…" Seto bent and kissed the stretched hole lightly before lathering lube on his own throbbing member. Mokuba moaned softly at the tender kiss.

"It might hurt, Mokuba…if you want me to stop, just tell me."

"I know nii-sama…"

"Have you…?" Seto asked.

"No…this is my first time," Mokuba admitted, blushing lightly. Seto smiled to himself. His brother really was all his.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Seto…I'm ready."

"Good," Seto replied, bending down to kiss him as he slid himself inside the tight walls of his small brother. Mokuba winced slightly and tensed; Seto tried to calm him down by rubbing his chest. "Shh...Just relax, Mokuba. It's going to feel good soon and the pain will be worth it." Mokuba nodded and whimpered softly, turning his face to the side as they both waited for him to adjust to the feeling. Once he had finally adjusted to the feeling of accommodating his brother's large size, he nodded, telling him he could move now.

Seto began to thrust, trying to find the spot that would blow Mokuba's mind as soon as he could. Mokuba had his eyes squeezed tight and his arms around his brother to try and ignore the pain. Suddenly he felt an explosion of pleasure and let out a scream.

"Seto!"

Seto smirked, knowing he'd finally found it and continued to thrust against the bundle of nerves, never failing to hit it dead on. Mokuba's moans were music to his ears. He felt Mokuba's legs wrap around his waist and he began to thrust harder and faster. He was getting close now, judging by the tightening in his stomach.

"More! Please!" Mokuba screamed. Seto took Mokuba's neglected member into his free hand, the other holding him up on the bed, and began to pump and rub in rhythm with each thrust. "Fuck!" Mokuba moaned out, nails digging slightly into his brother's shoulders, causing him to let out a startled moan.

Rubbing him faster, he pushed Mokuba's legs open even further with his knees, wanting to give as much pleasure as he could.

"NII-SAMA!" Mokuba yelled in pleasure as he began to orgasm, shooting his cum all over the both of them and panting heavily. At the tightening of his brother's inner walls, Seto let out a deep moan and came as well, pulling his brother tighter as he did so. This had felt amazing.

Pulling out, they lay beside each other for a moment, panting and staring at the ceiling. Mokuba cuddled closer to his brother. Seto wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. He was thinking about what Mokuba had said earlier about it not mattering who you loved just so long as you loved them with all you had to give. He pondered the words as he snuggled closer, burying them both beneath the thick and warm blankets. Now was the time to be true to himself—and his little brother.

"Mokuba…there's something I have to tell you." Seto whispered nervously.

"You can tell me anything, Seto. I promise."

"I…I love you."

"I know."

"You _know?"_

"Yes…I know. I love you too. No matter what." Mokuba refused to say anymore as he drifted into a peaceful sleep in the comforting arms of his big brother.

_The freaks, the faggots, the geeks, the savages, the rogues, the rebels, the dissident devils, the artists, the martyrs, and all the fire starters. Break free from this hell. Stand up and rebel. Be proud of being different! Speak loud and admit it! _


End file.
